More Autobots To Call Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Little Rachel and Little Katie meet some more friends. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: Both girls are six years old in this story.**

* * *

 **More Autobots To Call Friends**

"Come on, Rach! Let's go explore!" Little Katie said eagerly. "Maybe we'll find some more Autobots."

"That would be awesome," little Rachel said in agreement.

Both girls were at the _ARK_ as their uncle was away on a conference and Optimus had agreed to let the girls stay at the ship with them all. They didn't mind babysitting the girls, who enjoyed coming to the ship and seeing their friends.

They now moved down the hallway, looking around for any Autobots they hadn't yet met and from what Optimus had said, there were many of them. Giggling, both girls ran down the hallway, peeking into open doors to find anyone, but so far only finding the 'Bots they knew, waving before moving on, making the others chuckle as they knew what the girls were up to.

Bumblebee was talking to Smokescreen when he felt someone gently collide into his leg and he looked down to see it was Rachel and Katie, who gave him the biggest grins as they looked up at him. "Hey, girls," he said, picking them up and they snuggled into his hug happily.

"Well, who are these cuties, Bee?" Smokescreen asked. "They wouldn't happen to be the two girls that you all rescued from Starscream, would they?"

"The same ones, Smoke," Bumblebee answered before the girls looked at Smokescreen. "The one in the pink dress is Rachel and the one in the blue dress is Katie."

"Hi," Rachel said, waving. Katie shyly hid her face, but peeked up at Smokescreen, making him chuckle.

Red Alert came in and his horns suddenly began sparking. "What? What is that in your arms, Bee?" He asked, going into a panic.

Inferno, who had been coming around the corner with Tracks, Hoist, and Grapple, saw his friend was on the verge of a panic attack. "Whoa, Red, calm down," he said, gently wrapping his friend in a hug. "What's wrong?"

Hoist gently did a scan. "Something spooked him," he said. "Are Decepticons nearby?"

Grapple shook his head. "I don't hear any," he said. "Besides, the alarms would be going off if there were."

Tracks then noticed the two girls in Bumblebee's arms and they looked a little frightened, no doubt frightened by the bright sparking of Red Alert's horns. "Was he startled by the two young ones?" He asked gently, going over to his comrade.

Rachel looked up at him, seeing his kind face and reaching forward when he extended a hand towards her, gently placing her hand in his. "Don't be scared, Miss," he said softly.

Hearing his soft tone, Katie lifted up her face to look at him too and he smiled at them. "Who are these two girls, Bumblebee?" He asked.

"Rachel and Katie," the yellow Autobot answered.

"Ah, the two girls I've heard about from Ratchet," Grapple said with a smile.

Rachel looked over at Red Alert. "Is…Is he going to be okay?" She asked, indicating over to the paranoid bot.

"He'll be alright, little one," Hoist said soothingly as Red Alert fully calmed down and they gathered around the meet the girls. "So you two are the ones Wheeljack and Perceptor spoke of."

"They're certainly very cute," Inferno said, coming over to see them.

Both girls looked away shyly, making Bumblebee chuckle. "It's okay, girls," he soothed them before turning to his comrades. "They're a little shy."

Smokescreen was first to turn on his holoform, which was a racecar driver, and gently tugged on Rachel's ponytail, being careful that she only felt a gentle tug. She turned to look at him curiously and reached for him and he accepted her from the yellow Autobot. Rachel relaxed into his hug as she felt safe with him and he held her gently. Inferno turned on his holoform and went up to Katie, who looked unsure before seeing Bumblebee nod as he gently handed her to his friend. "We've heard a lot about you girls from the others," he said, keeping his tone friendly.

"How old are you girls?" Hoist asked, turning on his holoform now.

Rachel looked at her hands for a moment before holding up six fingers. "Six," she said.

"You're tall for your age," Grapple said with a smile, comparing her height with most six year olds and finding that she was indeed a bit taller than them. Rachel giggled cutely at that.

Red Alert, having calmed down, turned on his holoform and was surprised when Katie reached for him willingly. Smiling, Inferno gently handed her to the paranoid bot, who held her as she clung to him. "Sorry about making you spark," she said softly.

He blinked before feeling guilty that she thought she had caused that. "It's alright, little one," he said, surprising his friends at how he was soothing the child. "It's not your fault."

Bumblebee got a call from Optimus and looked at his friends, who nodded wordlessly that they'd watch over the girls. Tracks turned on his holoform and went up to Katie. "And how old are you, Miss Katie?" he asked.

His gentleman-like ways made her giggle and she held up six fingers too. "You're six too?" Hoist asked. "Are you two sisters by chance?"

"Yeah!" Rachel said, bouncing a little in Smokescreen's arms, making him laugh as he adjusted his hold so she didn't fall out of his arms.

"Which one's the big sister?" Grapple asked, amused by the children's actions.

Both girls looked thoughtful before Katie shrugged. "We don't know," she said.

"But that's okay," Rachel said. "We like being sisters that are the same age."

That response made them all smile as Katie nodded in agreement with her sister, who suddenly let out a cute squeak as Smokescreen gently prodded her side. "Oh?" He asked in amusement. "Looks like these little ones are ticklish."

Hoist chuckled. "I think they've earned a tickle torture for being so cute," he said.

"I agree," said Inferno.

Little Rachel was soon a pile of giggles as Smokescreen, Hoist, and Grapple tickled her stomach, knees, and feet. She squirmed as she laughed, but was unable to get away from the three of them.

Little Katie was in a similar predicament with Red Alert, Tracks, and Inferno, who were tickling her stomach, neck, and feet. "Who knew little humans could be so cute?" Red Alert asked, tickling Katie's stomach and smiling at hearing her laugh.

"They are very cute," said Grapple as he scooped Rachel up and lifted her up over his head, making her laugh happily as she put her arms out like an airplane.

The others smiled as the girls giggled some more before looking a bit worn out and Rachel snuggled against Hoist, eyes closing softly. "Aww, look at that," Smokescreen said with a smile.

Katie was doing the same in Red Alert's arms, feeling very sleepy. Optimus, who happened to be passing by, smiled in amusement. "Looks like the girls are ready for a nap," he said.

"Do they have a room here?" Hoist asked curiously.

"Ironhide just informed me it's completed for them," said the leader as they all went to the girls' new room and set them down in their beds, tucking soft blankets around the two and slowly easing out of the room.

Rachel and Katie continued sleeping, happily dreaming about their new Autobot friends.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
